


A Jellybean and FP Fic

by SmilesRawesome



Series: The Good Riverdale Fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Trust me y'all this is some good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: A sequel





	

jellybean picks up fp and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Jellybean is awesome and FP is a dick lmaoo


End file.
